


Former Hero

by marichatforlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatforlife/pseuds/marichatforlife
Summary: This is a story about Chat Noir betraying Ladybug by working with Hawk Moth.





	1. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Mari's side of the betrayal and this is what happened to her.

* * *

Marinette sat on her bed thong about what Chat Noir said to her earlier that day.

* * *

After the akuma fight chat said that he needed to talk to her. He said that he was working with Hawk Moth and to give her miraculous to him. She said no and was shocked that Chat Noir, her kitty would do something so low to her. They have been partners for about 2 years now and it was like he was just throwing it away. They trust, friendship, their bound he was just throwing it all away like it meant nothing to him. After she said no he just left her. Just left her there stunned of what just happened. She wanted to cry she wanted an explanation of why Chat would so that to her. She zipped away into the day as streams of tears rolled down her face. They were tears of sadness, tears of frustration, tears of anger, tears of Betrayal.

* * *

When she got to her room she just lost it. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and wanted the universe to open up a black hole so she can go in it. She flopped on her bed and tried to process what just happened. 

 


	2. How Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari has lots of questions that can't be answered or could they.

* * *

_Why?_ That was the only thing that Marinette kept thinking about.  _Why did chat betray her? Why was he doing this? Why?_ That word was taunting her. It was the only thing keeping her from the truth. Well that and not seeing Chat anymore.

* * *

Mari felt so betrayed by the fact that Chat Noir, her Kitty was working with Hawk Moth.  _What made chat go to his side? Was it blackmail? Did he choose to do this?_ Whatever it was she was mad, sad, confused and disappointed. She wanted to ask him but who knows what he will do because of him being on Hawk Moths side and all.  _Would he hurt me psychically? Would he actually fight me?_ Mari thought all of the possibilities that could happen. Then one question struck her.  _How long? How long has chat been working with Hawk Moth._ She didn't know and that scared her.  _How long?_ She tried and tried to come up with an answer.  _Was their friendship even real or was it just in my head?_ Mari started to tear up at the thought of it all being fake. No it couldn't have been fake.  _Could it?_

 


	3. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what Mari does for patrol. 
> 
> Hope you like it!:)

* * *

Mari didn't want to get up from her bed. It was 6:35 pm. Patrol started 5 minutes ago. But for Mari 5 minutes felt like 5 long miserable hours. Finally she got up from her bed. "Tikki spots on" she said painfully .

* * *

 

She jumped from rooftops to rooftops remembering who she used to do it with. One small thought like that made Mari want to cry. She was heading towards the top of the Eiffel tower. And when she got to the top she took a seat on one of the steel bars. She looked at the view. The city of Paris was beautiful at night. You could see all of the lights and it was just a breath taking view and she had the best spot to look at it all. She used to do this with Chat. Now she had to do it alone. She really missed her partner. She missed the puns, pick up lines, is dorky smile, and him calling her My Lady. She used to hate it when Chat used to call her that but now she longed for those 2 words. You never really know how much you love something until they are gone. 2 hours have past just staring into the city of Paris. She zipped away into the night to try and forget what happened that day.


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter about Adrien and how he is doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favorite so please do enjoy! :)

* * *

Feelings of Guilt washed over Adrien Agreste. He has only been working for Hawk Moth for about 1 day now. But that feeling, a pit in his stomach felt like it has been there for years. The only reason he really joined Hawk Moth was because of his mom. His mom want missing for a couple of years now still not knowing what has happened with his mom. But he missed her so much that he would join Hawk Moth, his cold loving father Gabriel Agreste. He only became Hawk Moth to get the wish from the miraculous and bring his sweet, sweet wife,  Emilie Agreste back. Adrien missed his sweet mom so much that he was willing to betray his friend, partner, his love, Ladybug so he could get something back that he lost. But that never stopped the guilt from coming.

* * *

He was about to do the worst thing ever to his beloved Ladybug. He would have to tell her that he was working with Hawk Moth, their sworn enemy. But not only was he betraying the love of his life he was also betraying his city, Paris.  He promised to protect the people of Paris from harms way even if that harm was his own father. 

 

 

 


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Chat' s view of the betrayal.

Adrien Agreste heard Parisians scream. He knew why they were screaming... Akuma. Ladybug was already was fighting the akumatized villain when he got to the scene. The Akuma was named Volpina. Her power was to create lies and illusions. Like that made Adrien feel better. Not only was Volpina lying to the Parisians he was lying to the person he loved so much. He had to help Ladybug, one last fight together than he would have to tell her. No backing out. Not ever. 

* * *

 

"Pound it" Ladybug said, holding out her fist. They always ended every fight with a good job fist bump. But Chat couldn't celebrate with her because every time he looked at her face he felt more guilty. "Ladybug, I need to talk to you in private" his voice sounded serious. She nodded and followed him to the top of the Eiffel tower. "So what is this about kitty?" Ladybug asked not sure what to expect. "We can't work together anymore" Chat said ashamed. "No" ladybug's voice was shaking. She turned her head to look the other way. Chat left heartbroken, torn, ashamed, and disappointed that he had to end his partnership with the person he love. But it had to be done.


	6. No Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about what Adrien does when he goes back to his home

* * *

Adrien paced around in his room. No matter how much he paced that didn't stop him from feeling bad about what he just did to his former partner. "You really screwed up bad" his kwamii said as he emerged from the spot where he was eating his cheese. Adrien just ignored his companion and just kept pacing around in his room. Plagg, his kwamii just made everything worse by bringing up how he betrayed everyone he knows and loves by working with Hawk Moth. Finally Adrien just burst into tears. "I...I..... be.... Betrayed .... everyone.... I .. I ... Know.... and .... Love .... just .....just..." Adrien said in between sobs. Plagg cut him off " Look kid it may seen bad right now but we are going to get through this together." Adrien looked at the little kwamii and felt bad that he dragged him into this mess that he made. "Come on kid it is 6:55 and we need to get to" Plagg's voice started to wonder. "Oh right we aren't going are we" Plagg asked. Adrien shook his head "No we aren't going on patrol." Adrien said his voice sounded bitter.

* * *

Adrien was now standing up and walking to his bed. Plagg followed and turned on the TV. They watched Disney movies and eat ice cream to try to make him feel better. But nothing that night did.


	7. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about Mari's school day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. I haven’t posted a chapter for this in forever sorry for the long wait but yeah.

_One week later_

Mari didn't get that much sleep that night. In fact she hasn’t been getting barely any sleep in general. Every night she was just awake alway thinking of what she could have done better what he could have done better. The alarm went off and she knew that she had to get up. She got up and tikki watched her. Tikki knew really not bring the subject up anymore. Mari got dressed and head downstairs. 

“Hey honey” he mom said. “Do you want any breakfast” 

“No mom I’m fine” that was a lie and Mari knew it. She really stopped eating the food that was offered to her she took a little bit at dinner and the occasional lunch but that was really it. I mean how could someone get knowing that their heart got ripped out and stumped all over. And that wasn’t even the worst part. She was falling deeper and deeper into a depression that made her feel worse and worse by the day. She walked out the door not paying attention to the glances from her parents and started her way to school. It was a short walk but she didn’t have the energy for it. She walked into the commons to hear familiar voices and faces. 

“Hey gurrl” it was Alya. She was glad to have her as a friend through this hard time in her life. But all she ever talked about was the chat noir thing. The public just found out a couple days ago and they aren’t happy about. It is all they ever talk about it making Mari feel all alone about it. 

“Hey” Mari said. 

They walked to class together and sat at their seats. Mari put her head down because she just need to do that to feel a little better. Shortly after the classroom gets flooded with students and their talking. Finally class starts and ends. Mari not really paying attention because she lets her mind wonder. They go to lunch and Alya makes her eat a at least a little bit of food because Alya she’s that she needs to eat something. After the rest of her classes she goes home exhausted. She sits in the couch and taking a little nap that may have been the most sleep that she has got in a while. She didn’t pay attention to anything at school including that Adrien didn’t come today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not really going to post for this story as much because I am working in my other story called Christmas at Hogwarts. So go check that one out :) thanks so much. :)


End file.
